nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NOBODY/Rules
I'm aware I have created two blog posts in less than an hour on the dy I created this blog post. The first one on this wiki on the day I created this one was to inform the (small) community about stuff on the wiki. This one is similar, but about how the rules work. This is just what I think the rules should be, and I've posted this as a blog post so that users can discuss whether the rules are okay or not, and if stuff can be added to them or taken away. Each section will be what I think the rules should be, and as I said in the past sentences, you're free to talk about them in the comments below. ---- Categories Categorizing 'For already existing games' For categories that deal about something of an already existing Nitrome Game, I propose that if someone makes something that is part of an already existing series/game, then a category with the name of the game would be created, and then at the top there would be a link to the name of the game and then between ('' & '') would be what class the thing was. For the classes, it would either be Game or Story. And then in that category with the ('' & ''), there would be a link to other categories, those categories being the categories for each individual thing. Here's an example: Someone makes a game called Toxic 3. They make a category called Toxic 3. That category (Toxic 3) is then given the Toxic (Games) category, and that category (Toxic (Games)) is then given the Toxic category. So if someone wants to read about Toxic fan games, they can simply go to Category:Toxic, and at the top would be Toxic (Games), and Toxic (Games) would have a link to the category Toxic 3. For images, a category for the already existing Nitrome game is given, and a category for the game it is being used for is also given. Example: Someone uploads the logo for Toxic 3. They should give it the categories Toxic and Toxic 3. 'For non-existing games' If someone creates a category for a non-existing Nitrome Game, a category is just created for it that lists everything Categories for pages When a page is created, I think the only Categories that should be added should be the category for the game it is based off. For example, if someone created a Robot from Toxic 3 (I don't know why I always use "Toxic"), then the only category put down would be Category:Toxic 3. Because if a Enemy category is put down, then everyone will put down Categories for every enemy they create, and make a template filled with enemies from many games, which would probably be no use to anyone. Authorship When someone creates a page, they own it, and are the only ones able of adding content to it. They must place a template at the top of the page saying they created it. Editing for other Users However, if users want to allow other users to edit, they can place a certain template at the top of a page that notifies users they can edit. When users edit, the creator of the page can remove content if they want to. This editing for users does not all apply to just game pages, enemies, hazards, and interactive objects can also be allowed for other users to edit. Example: Someone creates a game page. They want other users to come and edit, so they place the template that allows other users to come and edit. 'Fencing off areas users can't edit in' If someone uses that template on the game page, it applies for the entire template which contains content for that game. If someone does not want some users to edit other articles, they can place a template on an article that does not allow other users to edit that, or only a few select users from editing that page. 'Templates for users to edit' The template that is placed on the game page that allows other users to edit does not apply for Navigational Templates. A template has to be placed on a navigational template to allow other users to edit. When this template is placed, all users can edit the Navigational Template and add content to it, and create pages. However, the creator of the game can remove links, or if a page exists which he doesn't like, he can ask an admin to delete it. Game Components When someone creates a game, they can be the only ones to add game components to it (Hazard, Interactive Objects, Enemies, etc.), unless they allow a user to add content. Sequel If someone creates a sequel for an already existing game, if someone wants to make a sequel, they must message to author if they want to make a sequel to there work. They must also tell the author what content they may put in there story that the author of the previous story may object to. If the author of the past game is okay with the content, the person who wants to make Toxic 4 can go ahead and make the game. 'Decency' However, If the author of the previous story objects to some content, they author of the sequel has remove the content, or not do the story completely. If the person who made Toxic 3 is okay with the content, then the one who is going to make Toxic 4 can make Toxic 4. However, if the maker of Toxic 4 inserts content which the creator of Toxic 3 finds offensive, they have to take the content out or have their entire story deleted or discontinued. Example: X makes a game about Toxic 3, where in the end Toxic destroys the Computer Person in his ship. Then Y wants to make a sequel to Toxic 3, the sequel being Toxic 4. Y has to tell X what content will be in Toxic 4. :Example 2.1: Y says that Toxic will go around blowing up Innocent planets and getting rich. X tells Y Y cannot have content like that in his story. Y agrees to not have that content in his story. However, Y goes ahead and inserts that part into the story. X sees this content and tells Y to take it out. In this situation, Y would have to take out the content or X could message an admin to "Discontinue" the story. :Example 2.2: Y tells X stuff that is okay, and X allows him to create the sequel. X follows the rules. 'Other sections' Decency does not just apply to plot sections, it applies to the entire game/story. Someone who makes a sequel game to another sequel game cannot make hazards, enemies, interactive objects, etc. that the creator of the previous game may find offensive. Multiple Pages I think that since this is a fan fiction wiki, multiple game sequels and character pages will be made. Games Since this may happen, I think that if someone creates a game sequel, they should have there username in brackets when creating it, and have the category have their username in brackets. Example: NOBODY want to creates a page called Toxic 3. He must create the page and category for the page Toxic 3 (NOBODY). This is so that if someone else wants to create a sequel to Toxic 3, users can. This also allows users to see who the author for the game/story is, for those who do not know how to use the History function. Another solution is when creating a page for a game, instead of placing the Username of the user, you place which number you first created it. Example: NOBODY wants to create an article on Toxic 3. Since he is the first one to make an article called "Toxic 3", he has to create the article with the name Toxic 3 (1). 1 indicates he is the first one to create it. Characters The above also applies for Characters. Example: NOBODY wants to create a page on hot air, who appears in Toxic 3. He has to create with with the name Hot Air (Toxic 3 (NOBODY)). The other solution also will be used if the above second solution is used. Example: NOBODY wants to create an article called Hot Air, since Hot Air (In NOBODY's story) appears in Toxic 3. If he wants to create the article, he has to create it with the name Hot Air (Toxic 3 (1)). Content rule What I think the content rule should be about is: *User's may not include sexual content, racist content, swearing, or incredibly violent content in there story. They are allowed to include mentions of blood, though. ---- Well, those are my rules. I may add other rules I think of. If everyone is okay with these rules, I'll post them as the official rules of the wiki. Category:Blog posts